Locked in With SP
by Mitskuni Haninozuka
Summary: The title says it all..
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Christmas Time

It was the last day of school, the day before Christmas vacation. A girl was asleep during class. A girl with a bob cut. When the bell rang a girl with glasses woke her up. "kiri-chan! kiri-chan! wake up! The bell rang already! Its time to go home!" kiri sat up in her chair. then she rubbed her sleepy eyes, gathered her things and said,"let's go, Kanako." They stood up to leave and they were walking towards the exit.

"koshiba-san! Aoyama-san!" they heard someone call them. Then someone ran towards them.

"o-ochiai-senpai" (aoyama)

"koshiba-san! Aoyama-san" he was panting,"i've been looking every where for you! We have to go to the S.P. room to get your presents!"(ochi)

"presents?what presents?"(kiri)

"the presents that each of us got you for Christmas ."(ochi)

"oh.. is that so? Ok let's go kanako."(kiri:like always speaking in a board voice)

They were almost to the club room and they could here shouting.

"DAMN IT KEI! DON'T EAT IN HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE A LOT OF CRUMBS ON THE FLOOR!" (Narumi)

"sorry Naru-naru" (kei

"SHUP UP!" (narumi)


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback Kiri's POV

Ch 2: Flashback (kiri's POV)- Christmas Shopping

It was a few days before the last day of school. I thought," should I get my quote on quote friends from S.P.? I don't know what they like except Kei.. helikes candy or food." I was walking through town looking for presents when I saw a picture place. " ten pictures for 1000 yen…maybe I can give them a Christmas card with my picture in it, 1000 yen, and I can buy them a big rainbow lollipop." I went in there and took a picture, they made ten copies. It was a picture of me…I was actually smiling. I was wearing my jeans, the shirt, and the sweater that I always wear when I cut hair. And of course my cap. I was doing the peace sign. They gave me the pictures and I put them in my pocket. I know this is so not me but I wanted to give my "friends" something nice. After I bought the pictures I went to the candy store. I was going to need 8 lollipops, one for Ochiai-Senpai, one for Kei-Kun, one for Taro-tard, one for kenni-chan, one for kanako, one for iori, and 2 for Naru-naru. Lately I have noticed that naru-naru has been acting weird. He stutters and blushes too much when he talks, no wait correction yells. And everytime I see or talk to him I feel weird. Well anyway putting that aside I bought the lollipops and went to my next task, buying the Christmas cards. When I had everything I needed I went home. The cards were simple they said "Merry Christmas!" and on the inside it was blank. When I got home I started with Kanako's card.

Dear Aoyama,

You are my best friend! And I care for you very much, even though I probably don't show it. For anything you need you know I got your back.

P.S. anyone can be beautiful if you just add magic.

P.S.S. here is a lollipop to make your life even sweeter and 1000 yen because I didn't know what else to buy.

Then I did Kei's.

Dear Kei,

Well you have been a very good friend and I appreciate that you always share your snacks with me. Also, you are a good nail artist. Keep it up.

P.S. anyone can be beautiful if you just add magic.

P.S.S. here is a lollipop to make your life even sweeter(not that you need it you are already the sweetest) and 1000 yen because I didn't know what else to buy.

Then Seki.

Dear Seki,

You have been a good friend since our childhood. You are like a brother to me. Your hands are special seki. Keep it up.

P.S. anyone can be beautiful if you just add magic.

P.S.S. here is a lollipop to make your life even sweeter and 1000 yen because I didn't know what else to buy.

I put my picture on the left side of the card under it was 1000 yen. The letter and the lollipop went on the right side.

Then was Iori's.

Dear Iori,

Hope you have fun during winter. You are also like a brother t me, even if I probably don't show it. Oh and by the way.. you CANT marry my mom.

P.S. anyone can be beautiful if you just add magic.

P.S.S. here is a lollipop to make your life even sweeter and 1000 yen because I didn't know what else to buy.

Next was Taro, then Ochi, and last Naru-Naru.

I felt weird as I wrote his card.

Dear Naru-naru,

Hello "Mr. Genius." I hope that your hair cutting skills improve. I also hope that you have fun during Christmas vacation. And for New Year's resolution you should try to calm down. Try to yell less. Think of your health because if you keep yelling you and everyone around you will need a hearing aid. Being a "genius" you should know. Well try to stay healthy.

P.S. anyone can be beautiful if you just add magic.

P.S.S. here is a lollipop to make your life sweet and get rid of your bad mood.

P.S.S.S. here is another lollipop to make your life even sweeter and 1000 yen because I didn't know what else to buy.

When I was done I was so tired that I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Locked In

**Disclaimer: I do not own beauty pop.**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed my story. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update but here's chapter 3! Hope u enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

_**Ch 3 Locked in…**_

We were almost to the S.P. room and I could hear Naru-Naru shouting. "_So noisy…" _I thought. Then I yawned. Ochiai-Senpai said, "I'll open the door Koshiba-San." I said all boredly, "I can open the door myself." I stepped in front of him. I heard Naru-Naru shout, "SHUT UP KEI!!!" then I opened the door. At the same time Naru-Naru opened the door and said, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE PUFFY-HEAD?!!" I told him, "You're so noisy Naru-Naru…"

"SENPAI! CALL ME SENPAI!"

"Naru-Naru Senpai…"

"WHY YOU PUFFY-HEAD! YOU'RE SO DAMN- Oh never mind. And you didn't even answer my question. Why are you here? We don't have meetings today, we just need to take our stuff and go home."

"I came to pick up my presents"

Then Kei yelled, "Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!"

Naru-Naru said, "SHUT UP KEI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!" he said as he pointed to something above us. Me and Naru-Naru looked up. When we saw what it was Naru-Naru said, "HELL NO KEI! I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!"

Kei yelled, "MISTLETOE!" While he munched on a pockey.

"Mistletoe?" kiri said.

"Yes, Mistletoe. When two people stand under mistletoe that means they have to- they have to-ki-ki-kiss." Narumi said.

Kiri said, "Oh, is that so?"

Naru-Naru said, "You-you didn't kn-know Puffy-Head?"

Kiri said, "I guess not…"

"Oops. Naru-Chan opened his big mouth." Kei smiled as he opened a bag of chips and started eating.

"KEI DON'T CALL ME THAT! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"But Narurin! It's fun to call you nicknames." Kei said, he had his mouth full of food.

"KEI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T LEAVE CRUMBS ON THE FL-"

"Can you move out of the way Naru-Naru? I want to get my stuff. I'm in a hurry…" kiri said, she was falling asleep standing up.

Ochiai said, "Yes Narumi. Let us in already. Don't just stand there."

"OK THEN! BUT HURRY UP AND GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT! I'M IN A HURRY TO LEAVE TOO!" Narumi blushed. He was still in the way.

"I can't if you're in the way Naru-Naru…", kiri said.

"W-Well-Well…" Narumi didn't know what to say.

"Move Naru-Naru."

He moved out of the way and I passed by. I went to where the Christmas tree was and got my presents. I got a present from Aoyama, Taro, Iori, Seki, Kei, and Ochiai. I got them in my arms and Kanako said, "Wait for me Kiri-Chan." I opened the door and someone called me.

"Yo Puffy-Head!" Oh it was just Naru-Naru. I turned around.

"Hmm?" I said.

"H-H-Here." Narumi said. He gave me a small black box.

"What's this?" I was about to peek inside and he said, "DON'T OPEN IT YET! WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS! BUT DON'T FELL SPECIAL! I BOUGHT ONE FOR EVERYONE!" then he started to blush.

"Well then, Merry Christmas." Me and Kanako walked out into the hallway.

-Narumi's POV-

"DAMN THAT GIRLL ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I was mad. Then me and Kazuhiko and Kei picked up our stuff and I said, "KAZUHIKO, KEI! HURRY! I WANT TO LEAVE!" Kazuhiko locked the door to the S.P. room and we walked towards the exit. When we got there Puffy-Head and Aoyama were sitting against the wall.

I thought, "_What is Puffy-Head doing here? Maybe I can offer them a ride home…Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! I can't do that! She'll think I like her!_"

Then Puffy-Head got up and stood under the door way.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE PUFFY-HEAD?!"

It looked like she was trying to open the door. "_No strength at all..." _I thought

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to open the door Mr. Genius."

"ARE YOU THAT WEAK?! YOU CANT EVEN OPEN A DOOR?!"

"It's locked smart one…We are locked in." kiri said.

"YOU'RE LYING! STOP LYING AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Narumi said.

Kanako said, "Narumi-Senpai. She's not lying. The door is locked. We have to call for help."

"OH'" (Narumi)

"MY." (Kei)

"GOSH." (Kazuhiko)

Then I ran to the door and started yelling, "STUPID DOOR! OPEN DAMMIT!" Then Kei yelled, "Mistletoe! Mistletoe!" me and Puffy-Head looked up. There was a mistletoe on the door way. I thought, "_Stupid Kei! Why'd he have to bring it up again?"_

We both moved away from each other. Then Kei said, "Well let's go Naru-Chan!"

Narumi said, "KEI! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! WEARE LOCKED IN!"

"What Narurin?" Kei asked.

".!"

"No!No!No! I must buy today's snacks!" then Kei started to kick and punch the door. Kazuhiko said, "I'll see if we can contact the principal." Then he started dialing his phone. Then he said, "The principal is the only one that has the keys and she went on vacations."

Kanako said ,"Um…Um…I…I think the only thing to do is call the fire department. They-they can get us out."

Everyone except Kanako yelled "NO!"


	4. Chapter 4: Calling Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own beauty pop.**

**I want to thank the people who reviewed my story. Thank you so much! I'm sorry I haven't updated my story. I've been supre busy. I really apologize. Probably I'll update today, tomorw, and Tuesday! Here's chapter 3! Hope u enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Chapter 4: Calling Home**_

"WE CAN'T DO THAT! IF PEOPLE FIND OUT, THEY'RE GOING TO THINK I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING! IT WILL BE VERY EMBARRASSING!"(Narumi)

"Narumi…I have an idea. If you don't want to be embarrassed then we could each call our parents and tell them we are doing an SP show in Hong Kong and we'll be there for two weeks."(Kazuhiko)

"AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO CONVINCE THEM WHEN WE DIDN'T TAKE OUR LUGGAGE!"(Narumi)

"Do you want to have an embarrassing moment when we call the fire department and everyone finds out we got locked in the school?"(Kazuhiko)

"NO!"(Narumi)

"Then, you can say that it was a last minute thing and we didn't have time to pack."(Kazuhiko)

-Kiri's POV-

"Koshiba-San, you should call your father and tell him."(Kazuhiko)

"Ok. If you say so…"(Kiri)

Then I dailed my dad's number. He answered and I said, "Seiji?"

"Of course Kiri! You dailed my cellphone number. And don't call me Seiji! I'm your dad! Call me dad! Dad!"(Seiji)

"Ok. Seiji, we are doing an SP show in Hong Kong or something like that so I'll be there during Christmas break."(Kiri)

"Ok. Have fun Kiri."(Seiji)

"Yeah, bye."(Kiri)

Then I hung up.

"There, Its settled with my dad."(Kiri)

"Ok. Aoyama-san, is your family aware?"(Kazuhiko)

"O-O-Ochiai-Sanpai…Um….Yes, I called while Kiri-Chan called her dad."(Aoyama)

-Narumi's POV-

"_This is so stupid! Now we'll have to spend Christmas break together!"(_Narumi's thoughts)

"Narumi. Call your family. All of us already did, You're the only one left."(Kazuhiko)

"OK, I WILL!"(Narumi)

Then I began to dail my dad's number.

…Ring…Ring…Ring…No answer. Then I tried my mom's number. Also, no answer. Then, I tried Chisami's cellphone number.

"Hello, this is Chis-"(Chisami)

"Chisami, tell mom and the old man th-"(Narumi)

"…please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."(Chisami)

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY WON'T ANYBODY ANSWER THE FREAKING PHONE!?"(Narumi)

"Calm down Narumi."(Kazuhiko)

"The only thing left to do is call my house and tell maid-san to tell them."(Narumi)

"Wow Naru-Naru, You didn't scream. What a surprise."(Kiri)

"SHUT UP!"(Narumi)

Then I called my house and Maid-san answered.

"Hello?"(Maid)

"Yes, Hello Maid-san"(Narumi)

"Oh! Hello Young master Shogo."(Maid)

"I need you to do me a favor."(Narumi)

"Sure…what is it young master Shogo?"(Maid)

"Tell my mom and dad that I'm spending break with SP in Hong Kong ok?"(Narumi)

"Ok Young Master Shogo. I will tell them."(Maid)

"Thanks"(Narumi)

"Bye and have fun."(Maid)

"Bye."(Narumi)

Then I put my phone away. All of us were just standing there in the halway like idiots.

* * *

Ok. I'm doing this after every chapter. You guys can write questions about the story to the characters. It will be like a talk show with the characters.

It will be called "SP Time!" With your host, Tawnee. I'm looking forward to your questions!


	5. Chapter 5: Living At School

**Disclaimer: I do not own beauty pop.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Nobody Submitted questions so the talk show will be very short. **

**Welcome To "SP Time!" With your Host: Tawnee!**

**Tawnee: **Hey Everyone! This is Tawnee. And Today, We have guests! Please Welcome Shogo Narumi & Kiri Koshiba.

**Narumi: **Hey Everyone.

**Kiri: **……

**Tawnee: **Well, There isn't much to talk about. No body submitted questions in the reviews section.

**Narumi: **WHAT?! THEN WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE?!

**Kiri: **So loud…

**Tawnee: **Ooh, Sorry. I just wanted to show readers that you guys are ready and anxious to hear their questions.

**Narumi: **OK PEOPLE! THE NUMBER ONE HAIR STYLIST IN JAPAN IS HERE! SO SUBMIT YOUR QUESTIONS OK?!

**Kiri: **Can you please keep it down Naru-Naru…

**Tawnee: **Ok. That's it for now. Please submit questions in the review section. You're questions will be answered. Goodbye for now!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Living At School**

-Narumi's POV-

"WHAT ARE WE WATING FOR?! LET'S GO BACK TO THE CLUBROOM!" (Narumi)

"So Noisy…"(Kiri)

"SH-SHUT UP PUFFY-HEAD!"(Narumi)

"Why do you have to yell Naru-Naru? Can't you talk normally?(Kiri)

"SHUT UP! D-D-DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I Started to blush.

"What's wrong Naru-Naru? Are you cold?"(Kiri)

"Ok. Let's go back to the clubroom."(Kazuhiko)

So we started walking towards our club room. Mussy-Head Said, "Wow. I'm so tired…(yawn)"

"Kiri-chan…How wil we sleep? What if it gets cold?" (Aoyama)

"We'll see what we can do Aoyama-san. Don't worry about that."(Kazuhiko)

"But Ochi, what if we get hungry?"(Kei)

"There are vending machines in the school right? Did any of you bring money?"(Kazuhiko)

"Yay! I brought money!"(Kei)

"Good" Kazuhiko said as we entered the SP room.

-No One's POV-

They entered the SP clubroom and Kazuhiko said, "Let's put our stuff underneath the tree ok?" Then, Kei went on to eating snacks from his snack box. Kiri sat on a chair and went to sleep and Aoyama was reading a novel.

"Where will we take showers Kazuhiko?"(Narumi)

"In the restroom I guess."(Kazuhiko)

"WHAT?! I DEMAND A DECENT BATH!"(Narumi)

"Naru-Naru…So noisy…Anyway, Make-up-san, Where are Seki, Iori, and Taro-tard?"(Kiri)

Then Kiri stood up.

"Where are you going Koshiba-San." Kazuhiko said at the same time that Narumi said, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING PUFFY-HEAD?!"

Kiri said, "To the washroom…not that its any of your bussiness…"

"I'll go with you Kiri-chan."(Aoyama)

"But Koshiba-san, didn't you want to know where Komatsu, Seki, and Iori were?"(Kazuhiko)

"Um…Ochi, They already left. Ha, ha, ha. She left you hanging." Kei said with his mouth full of pocky.

"KEI! DON'T LEAVE CRUMBS ON THE FLOOR!"(Narumi)

* * *

**Tawnee:** So that was chapter five! Please post questions for our guests.

**Narumi:** YES! I DON'T WANT TO JUST SIT HERE DOING NOTHING ALL DAY!

**Kiri:** ……(Yawn)……

**Tanwee:** Post questions! Chapter six coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6: First Night

_**Its Time For Another Episode of "SP Time!" With your host Tawnee!**_

**Tawnee:** Welcome back everybody. This is Tawnee. Today our stars of the Manga "Beauty Pop" Shogo Narumi & Kiri Koshiba are back! Let's give them a round of applause.

_(They walk in)_

**Narumi:** Hello everyone. Any questions or comments for me today?

**Kiri:** …Any at all (yawn)…

**Tawnee:** Actually, you do have a comment. Is from "ThatGirl96".

**Narumi:** What's the question? Bring it on! I'm prepared to answer anything!

**Tawnee:** Ok, here goes. Please welcome "ThatGirl96"!

_(ThatGirl96 walks in)_

_(Applause)_

**ThatGirl96:** LOL I was reading Pocky as I was reading this XD (Strawberry, btw XD)

**Narumi:** Ok, The Question?

**ThatGirl96:** So my question :

Narumi. (Excuse my language) Why the fuc* are you in denail. About Kiri, and your not the best hairstylist, kiri is.

**Narumi:** WHAT! IN DENAIL ABOUT WHAT?! AND I AM THE BEST HAIR STYLIST!

**Tawnee:** Oh, Come on Naru-Naru! We all know you like Kiri! Just tell her already!

**ThatGirl96:** Yeah, Naru-Naru. Tell her!

**Narumi:** DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT'S SENPAI! SENPAI!

**ThatGirl96&Tawnee:** Whatever.

**ThatGirl96:** And kiri, I love you (STRAIGHT WAY, TOTTALLY NOT LEZ HERE!) you are the best female character evar. You are so unique, and not like every other character that bends to the guys will. You just march to your own pace, and nothing seems to faze you. Your an amazing friend, even if people seem to think otherwise. We need more friends like you out there :]

**Kiri:** …Thank you…

**ThatGirl96:** Narumi, I love you, but you only have half of those qualities. So yeah, not really question. but whatever XD

**Narumi:** WHAT?! HALF?! HALF OF THOSE QUALITIES?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM THEE BEST!

**Tawnee:** Pay no attention to him…

**Kiri:** …He just gets really emotional when people tell him that he isn't number one…

**Narumi:** THAT'S A LIE! YOU KNOW I'M NUMBER ONE!

**Tawnee:** Anyway… That's all for now folks.

(Curtains are closing)

**Narumi:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL?! GET BACK OUT THERE AND TELL THEM IT'S A LIE! I AM NOT EMOTIONAL. TELL THEM THAT I AM THE BEST IN JAPAN.

**Tawnee:** Quiet Naru, Do you want a hug.

(Curtains are closed)

**Narumi:** NO! AND DON'T CALL ME NARU!

**Tawnee:** Pipe down!

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Night**

**A/N: Well, Thank you "ThatGirl96"! You were the person who submitted a comment/question. As you can see, I put you on "SP Time!" Please read and review.**

-Aoyama's POV-

"Kiri-chan! I'm so excited! We will be spending christmas with Ochiai-Senpai! I'm so nervous!"(Aoyama)

"Um…(yawn)…That's nice…"(Kiri)

"I know."(Aoyama)

"Are you done Kanako?"(Kiri)

"Yeah, Let's go"(Aoyama)

-No one's POV-

Kiri and Aoyama came into the room. Kiri sat in a chair and began to doze off.

"Koshiba-san didn't you want to know where the others are?"(Kazuhiko)

"Um…Um…others? What others?"(Kiri)

"Seki, Iori, and Taro."(Kazuhiko)

"Yeah…what about them?"(Kiri)

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!"(Narumi)

"…Huh? Why did you join the conversation Naru-Naru?"(Kiri)

"Be-Because, Because, Oh, Forget it."(Narumi)

"As I was saying, Koshiba-san. Iori took his presents right after school and left quickly. Seki came and took his presents during lunch, and Taro…Well, I don't know when he came."(Kazuhiko)

"Oh…So?"(Kiri)

"You asked Koshiba-san."(Kazuhiko)

"YOU KNOW, THAT IS VERY ANNOYING!"(Narumi)

"I'm hungry Ochi."(Kei)

"…(Yawn)…Me too…"(Kiri)

"YEAH KAZUHIKO! WE WANT TO EAT!"(Narumi)

"Kei, Narumi, you both have money. Go buy your food on the machines. Koshiba-san, I can get you something…"(Kazuhiko)

"No thanks. I have money. I'm out."(Kiri)

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Kanako?"(Kiri)

"Yes Kiri-Chan?"(Kanako)

"Are you coming or staying…?"(Kiri)

"I'll go with you Kiri-chan."(Kanako)

Then Kanako got up to follow Kiri. They went to the juice machine and as always Kiri bought an orange juice. They also bought a bag of chips and a granola bar. When they got back, Narumi and Kei went to buy food. Lastly, Kazuhiko went to buy food. There was a couch in the SP room, Kazuhiko said, "We will all sleep on the couch. Side by side for body heat. The seats will go like this: Koshiba-san, Me, Aoyama-san, Kei, and Narumi."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ALL THE WAY IN THE CORNER?!"(Narumi)

"Because, you get a rash when you are close to girls remember? So, I'm putting you as far away as possible."(Kazuhiko)

"Only Two days 'til Christmas! Yay!"(Kei)

5 hours later…

"Damn its late already. Its already 10pm."(Narumi)

"I'm so sleepy…(Yawn)…"(Kiri)

"Yup…Me too! Me too!"(Kei)

So they all sat down, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Tawnee:** Hope you guys enjoy chapter 6!

**Kiri:**…Yes…

**Narumi:** TAWNEE! TELL THEM THAT I'M THE BEST!

**ThatGirl96:** Yeah, the best whiner.

**Tawnee:** True that. Right Kiri?

**Kiri:**…Huh?...Naru's a whiner? Oh yeah, he is…

**Narumi:** TELL THEM!

**Tawnee:** Never! That's it. Stay tuned for chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7: New Day

**Tawnee: **Hey everyone! Welcome back to SP Time! Its nice to be back after four long years on hiatus!

**Narrator:** Yes, your host here completely forgot what her login email and password were. (laugh)

**Tawnee: **Today we have Amu Tsukiyomi who has some questions for us and who better to answer her questions than the three original SP members? Please welcome Shogo Narumi, Ochiai Kazuhiko & Kei Minami!

**Audience: **(claps, cheers)

**Girl in Audience:** Please marry me Narumi-senpai! (turns to her friends, whispers happily) I said it to him!

**Narumi: **(glares) I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

**Tawnee: **Okay, boys, its time to begin. Please welcome Amu Tsukiyomi!

(Amu walks in, smiles. Sits next to Kei)

**Tawnee: **Alright, lets get started! What would you like to know?

**Amu: **Okay, so, number one, Why does Naru-Naru have to yell all of the time?

**Kei: **That one's for you, Naru-chan! (opens a bag of sweets, starts munching)

**Narumi: **NARUMI-SENPAI! NOT NARU-NARU! NOT NARU-CHAN! NARUMI-SENPAI!

**Amu: **(sigh) Whatever blows your skirt…

**Narumi: **I DON'T WEAR SKIRTS!

**Tawnee: **Are you ever going to answer her question? We're wasting time…

**Kazuhiko: **To answer your question, Amu, he yells all the time because he is very temperamental. He can't control himself and has very little patience. To sum it all up, he has anger issues that he can't control.

**Kei:** Yeah! Naru-Chan yells of anger all the time. (smile)

**Narumi: ** THAT QUESTION WAS FOR ME! AND I DO NOT YELL ALL THE TIME! YOU GUYS ARE ALL STU-

**Tawnee: **Okay! Next question. (smile)

**Narumi: **DON'T INTERRUPT ME!

**Amu: **Chill, Naru…okay, second question…Did Naru-Naru have issues as a child?

**Narumi: **ISSUES?!

**Kei: **Issues like…as in…always losing against his one true love?

**Narumi: **(blush) WH-

**Kazuhiko: **Or issues like pretending to be the best in Japan?

**Narumi: **(turns around to hide his blushing face)

**Amu:** That leads to my last question! Why is Naru-Naru so obsessed about people lying to him about his status in the world of hairstyling? I mean, seriously, wouldn't you want the truth and not a lie that makes you feel better? ...Okay, so this question has two questions to it, so sue me. Not really! Please don't sue me, I have no money...Hopefully you can answer these... I've never had them answered...

**Narumi: **NO ONE IS LYING TO ME! I AM THE BEST!

**Kei:** Ki-chan is better!

**Tawnee:** He's right. Plus, no one says you're the best.

**Narumi: **SHUT UP! NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING A MAKE-OVER AT MY SALON WHEN SP BECOMES THE GREATES SALON IN JAPAN! YOU'RE ALL BANNED!

**Kazuhiko: **(cough, adjusts glasses, does signature Ochi pose) Let's not get carried away, Narumi… (murmurs) That would mean losing a lot of money…

**Chapter 7: New Day**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this in like four years! I'm back though & I'm so happy to see all the positive feedback even though my writing skills weren't the best when I was fourteen years old. I'm eighteen now though and I will finish this story(:**

The next morning, Narumi opened his eyes slowly, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his bed. 'Where's my blanket…?' he thought to himself, feeling around, as he was not fully awake yet. 'Nevermind.' He continued and then reached up to rub his eyes. Suddenly, he remembered he wasn't in his bedroom at home, but in the club room with the others. Not only had they slept on a couch all cramped up that night, but Narumi wasn't even on the couch anymore. He was on the cold floor while everyone else slept peacefully.

"What the hell happened?!" He exclaimed, raising his voice as he was prone to do. Narumi's loud ranting woke up everyone there.

Kiri yawned, "What are you doing on the floor, Nara-naru?"

Narumi glared at the four people on the couch and began dusting himself off, the look on his face made it evident that the boy was not happy. But then again, when is he? He's always carrying around that bitter look of his. (Narumi: hey! I heard that, author-san! Tawnee: shh!) He said, "Kei must have pushed me off the couch."

Kazuhiko spoke up, "Maybe it would be a good idea to call for help, you're getting to be very noisy, Narumi."

"I am not noisy!" Narumi shouted.

Kei added, "You need to learn to use your inside voice, Naru-chan. Kiri-chan is trying to sleep. See?" He pointed toward Kiri who was already fast asleep again.

Narumi turned to look at her sleeping figure. She looked to peaceful, so different from when she's awake. She actually looked kind of cute. 'What are you thinking?' Narumi argued with himself. 'Mussy-Head is not cute! Stop it, brain!' He lectured himself for even conceiving the idea that she was even a little bit cute, but he couldn't help it.

Just thinking about it, made a blush creep onto his cheeks. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Why is your face red?" Kazuhiko asked him.

"N-no reason." He stuttered, being completely caught off guard.

Kanako spoke quietly for the first time since they had woken up, "Um…Narumi-senpai?"

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

She replied, "Why are you still sitting on the floor?"

~a few hours later~

'Its been like three hours and Mussy-Head is still asleep? How does she do that?!' Narumi thought, as he had spent all morning casually pretending to read a book, but really he was staring at Kiri. (Kiri: Are you a stalker Naru-Naru? Narumi: SHUT UP!)

At that moment there was no one in the clubroom but himself and Kiri because Kazuhiko had gone to look for a way out with Aoyama and Kei. Even though Kazuhiko was reluctant to leave them alone, he also didn't want two idiots running around the school, messing around and not knowing what they were doing. (two idiots: Hey! . Kazuhiko: What? Its true!)

A half hour after they left, Kiri opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She wiped her eyes with her hands and let out a tired yawn, "Hey…Naru-naru? Why are we the only ones in here?" She asked, looking over at Narumi, who was still pretending to be engulfed in a fashion magazine.

"Kazuhiko, Aoyama & Kei went to see if they could find a way out." He replied, not looking at Kiri, but pretending to be reading an interesting article in said magazine.

"Ah…" She said and yawned again, stretching out on the sofa. "Hey…Naru-naru…?"

"What?!" He shouted.

"Your magazine is upside down…" She pointed out and he threw the magazine onto Ochiai's desk, blushing madly. 'How could I be so stupid? Now she'll think I'm an idiot! Nevermind that…' he tried to convince himself that he didn't care what she thought, but in reality he did care.

He then got up and started making his way toward the door, he couldn't stand the humiliation of staying here with her when he had just made a fool out of himself. He had to get out of there. He took a few steps and then out of nowhere, he slipped on something. He staggered forward a few steps and closed his eyes tight. He didn't feel the thud of the cold ground but instead felt the body heat of the only other person in the room.

When he closed his eyes, he had not staggered down towards the floor, but instead he fell onto Kiri who was laying comfortably on the couch. He and Kiri were face to face, their lips just inches from each other. He could feel his whole body tense up and his face burning with embarrassment, but he wasn't able to do anything about it because the door swung open and in walked the three who had left. Narumi's face was as pale as a sheet of paper because he was so in shock.

Kei's voice broke the silence in the room, he smiled widely at the sight of Narumi still on top of Kiri and said,

"Are you ready to give her that kiss now?"

**Tawnee: **Okay! That was chapter seven everybody!

**Amu:** Boy, Naru-Naru sure is a pervert.

**Kei: **He didn't even get off Ki-chan when we walked into the room! (eats pocky)

**Kazuhiko:** That must have been terrible for Koshiba-san.

**Narumi: **ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! SO ANNOYING.

**Tawnee:** He's not denying that he's a pervert. (points at Naru & laughs)

**Narumi: **I'M NOT A PERVERT!

**Tawnee: **Its too late to deny it now. That's all the time we have left. Bye everyone! Ask away in the reviews section!

(curtains start to close)

**Narumi: **WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF THE AUDIENCE!?

**Kei: **Because its fun! ^.^

**Amu: **Agreed.

**Narumi: **SHUT UP!


End file.
